Origin
by Mizu-Miha
Summary: Tribute to the album "Origin" by Evanescence. Shuichi is at the wrong place at the wrong time. He falls into a coma and Yuki is left to fend for himself. WARNING: extreme angst. ShuxYuki
1. Whisper

Hello everyone!! I am back from my thinking processes! Basically what this whole fanfiction is about is a tribute to the album Origin by Evanescence. Every chapter will do with the songs from the album, going in order (first song being whisper, last song being Eternal) So you can listen to the songs as the chapter goes along.

**A/N: I would like to thank my lovely co-editor and chief, **FeatherLouise **for helping me with this chapter of Origin!! THANK YOU CHICKY I HEART YOU!! She's an awesome writer even though she thinks she not. (Yes Sammie, you're awesome ) So everyone, read and enjoy. But make sure to leave plenty of review candy!!**

So without further ado, here's the first installment to Origin!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Whisper

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me. Can anyone help me? No one's here. My mind is leaving me insane…'_

Shuichi ran through the dark city streets of Tokyo, running away from the men that chased him relentlessly. His body throbbed in agony from the beating the mysterious men inflicted on him.

"Oh, Shuichi! Come back here!" The screams rang out through the stillness of the night. Shuichi's heart beat faster and screams for help stopped dead in his throat.

"We promise we won't hurt you!" The yells continued, but Shuichi wouldn't listen. He ran faster and faster, eventually tripping over his own feet and crashing face first into the concrete, cracking sounding. Blackness filled Shuichi's vision for God knows how long, and when his eyes cleared, the hostile men were staring down at him with a look he couldn't describe. His heart froze mid-thump and his body locked.

'_Run, Shuichi!'_ His mind screamed at him to run, pumping adrenaline into his veins. His fingers twitched, but his body refused to budge from the coolness of the concrete below him. He was too scared to do anything. The heavily built man with a black mask covering his face grabbed Shuichi from behind, pulling him up and covering his mouth with his hand. Tears spilled down Shuichi's dirt covered cheeks, blurring his vision and muddling his thoughts. Cars passed by and Shuichi's fingers twitched again, meaning to call out for help. He knew people saw what was going on, but why wouldn't they help?

He was pulled into a small back alley between two tall dark buildings and thrown to the ground. Shuichi's body fell limp as he lay on the dirty floor. The other men surrounded him, their faces too covered with masks, and punched and kicked him some more. Shuichi let this happen since he had no control over his body. His fingers moved and his body shook in sorrow. Blood spurt out of his mouth as a foot connected with his side, breaking his ribs. His vocal cords strained to cry out, scream, anything.

'_Yuki… Help me…'_ Shuichi watched helplessly as the tall man stepped closer to him and looked down at into his panicked eyes. The offender chuckled from behind his mask and kneeled down over Shuichi's battered body. Shuichi felt a bulk rest against his bruised body and let out a choked moan of pain. The others just watched what was going on, smiles showing behind their covers. The man above him took off his mask allowing Shuichi to see his grey eyes, cold as ice.Stretching his fingers, Shuichi attempted to move his hands to push away but the hands pressed on his prevented any movement.

"Mikio." A gruff voice was heard from Shuichi's right.

"Don't be too hard on the boy."

"Sure, Hideki." Mikio-San replied sarcastically. He looked up at his friend and grinned in defiance, bending over Shuichi, roughly slamming his lips on the blood stained ones of Shuichi's, staring up at Hideki, daring him to say anything. Mikio closed his piercing grey eyes in pleasure and moved his tongue over Shuichi's bruised face and onto his neck rubbing his clothed body against Shuichi's. Shuichi's heart raced, thudding in his ears, blocking out the noises of moans. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as pants flowed on his neck. The weight from Mikio shifted his broken ribs. His eyes were dulling, closing, mind shutting down.

'_Don't close your eyes!' _His mind screamed and pleaded for him to stay awake, no matter how much pain he was in. God only knew if he fell asleep, when and if he would wake up again. Shuichi's violet eyes shot open, and he immediately wished he had died right there. Mikio was moving up and down, pushing him along. Shuichi felt how hard Mikio was and saw that the front of his attacker's pants was already wet with pre-cum.

'_Why couldn't I just die?'_ Shuichi thought inside his mind. Pain came in sharp waves; crashing over him and making him buck his body up unwillingly, causing friction for Mikio. Mikio cried out in pleasure and came in his pants, pressing down against Shuichi's groin and getting his pants wet with cum that dripped out of the pants. Something snapped in Shuichi, and he fell quickly into madness. Maybe he deserved to be treated like this. Yuki was always so busy, and Shuichi always bugged him. It was karma. He knew there would be much more to come to him if he kept living, even though he was scared and cold.

He had just enough time to catch the glint reflecting off the blade Mikio was holding until it was jammed into his stomach, slicing carelessly into the tender skin. The paralysis broke its hold on Shuichi's lungs and body and Shuichi belted out an agonizing, ear piercing scream. Hideki and the other two held their ears as their eardrums rang from the sheer ferocity of the scream that ripped out of the bleeding boy's mouth. Shuichi cried and kicked up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his stomach and head, feet connecting with Mikio's stomach, throwing him off of the pained boy.

'_Now's you're chance to run! Get up!'_ His motivation drove him. Shuichi shot up from his limp position on the ground and just ran. Ran far away from the men that attempted to kill him, away from the dark alleyways. He staggered around Tokyo, blood spurting from the deep wound in his side, vision fading slightly with every step he took. Whispers inside his mind told him he wouldn't run much longer, wouldn't live much longer. He could feel Death coming and wanted to welcome her with open arms. He stopped almost every block to rest his eyes for a moment until his consciousness warned him that Mikio and his henchmen were probably following him to finish what they started. He leaned against the corner of a brightly lit building and stared up at the starry night sky.

"I'm so tired. I want to rest." Shuichi spoke aloud out to himself, breathes coming in short pants that filled the cold air, turning into fog as it floated up into the atmosphere and disintegrated. He pushed himself onto his feet and felt something explode inside him. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he fainted right into the arms of a stranger shrouded in shadows.

Shuichi awoke to a bright light flashing into his eyelids, burning their way into his retinas. He groaned and swatted out at the irritating light but feeling nothing. His eyes slowly opened to find that he was lying in a hospital bed, polyester sheets covering his bandage covered wounds.

'_What happened to me?'_ Shuichi thought back to when he was in the streets. What had happened inside of him? Beeps broke the silence in the bright white room, catching Shuichi's attention. He looked to his left and saw the pulse of the green light, signaling every time his heart beat.

"Where's Yuki?" Shuichi asked aloud, though no one was there. Yuki never told him anything, except when it included him. Why wouldn't Yuki come see him? He turned his left, wincing at the excruciating pain in his stomach and stared at the darkened window. It was still night outside. How long had he been unconscious for? Shuichi looked around the unfamiliar room, listening to the beeping of the monitors, thoughts racing through his head. How did he end up in the hospital and more importantly, who was brave enough to encounter him and get help? Shuichi watched blankly as every now and again a different doctor would prod and poke him to check his vitals and then leave.

Once the third doctor had left, he felt the the burning in his stomach again. Only this time he felt like he wasn't going to make it. His stomach felt like it was going to burst inside of himself. A disgusting copper taste made its way up his swollen throat and into his mouth, burning his nostrils from the smell. Shuichi leaned forward, hugging his stomach and letting the pressure release inside of his rapidly weakening body. He could hear a button being mashed on the bed next to him, followed by a response from the speaker behind him.

"Please hurry!" Shuichi wished he could look up to see the face of the person who had called out for help, but he was burning on the inside. He opened his mouth to talk to the brave male voice speaking worriedly to him, watching his lap in horror as blood dripped onto the sheets staining them red. His already panicked violet eyes widened at the sight, head starting to throb and spin. He flung his body to one side of the bed, not caring about the stabbing pain in his sides and spitting out the blood tainting his mouth all over the clean floor. He stared morbidly down at the pool reflecting his face in red. The color of death. Two doctors finally came rushing in and pushed him backwards gently against the pillows. One looked at machines while another checked his pulse, writing down notes on his clipboard franticly. The two female doctors panicked when they saw Shuichi's violet eyes darken and start slowly closing and opening.

"Get the ventilation equipment quickly!" The taller female doctor ran out through a side door.

"Shuichi don't go yet." The smaller, bigger woman held Shuichi's cold hands, trying to warm him up any way she could. Shuichi could feel himself start to float away, eyes closing more with each attempt to stay awake on the woman's plea.

"Don't go." The tall female came back with a trolley and equipment. Pillows were taken away from the back of Shuichi's head and his head was tipped back just slightly.

"Pass me a size 6 please." The woman pleaded over her shoulder to the others, holding out her hand for the tube. The tube was gently pushed down Shuichi's sore throat and managed after several minutes of wriggling got it past the contraction Shuichi was creating. Shuichi couldn't feel his body anymore. He watched the doctors work on his body through heavily lidded eyes. God, he was so tired. What would happen to Yuki if he fell asleep?

'_Save me…_' Shuichi thought before his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was the male voice crying out and the doctors screaming instructions.


	2. Imaginary

A/N: Thank you, Sammie for helping me once again with this! I know it was hard, but thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Imaginary

'_Why is it so quiet? Music is playing softly in my ears. It's so calming I could stay here forever…'_

Shuichi felt a warm breeze envelop his body and his eyes opened to see purple colored skies above him.

'_Where am I?'_ Shuichi thought, feeling a pressure on his back. He squeezed his hands in curiosity and felt the comforting feel of grass under him. The cracking sound of the soft grass filled his ears, making him feel at home. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being in the hospital room and in pain. Who was the man that found him anyways? The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the voice. He smiled when he remembered how worried the mysterious man sounded. Of course anyone would be if they found someone in the condition he was in, but the man sounded like he cared, really cared, for Shuichi's being. Shuichi turned his head to the side and stared at the vast land that surrounded him. Music played, but no one instrument was heard over the other, played in perfect harmony.

"Where's Yuki?" His subconscious forced him to say aloud. Why wasn't Yuki there with him?

'_Not here. He can't be here.'_ The voice in Shuichi's mind answered him.

"Why?" Shuichi asked back, feeling a little silly to be talking to himself.

'_This is what is inside your mind. No one can come here.'_ The voice replied. Shuichi's eyes stung with tears. He knew this place was comforting, but he wanted Yuki there alongside him. Thunder rolled through the quickly moving clouds above him, ringing sweetly in his eardrums. Wind enveloped him and whispered evil thoughts into his ears.

'_Yuki would never want to be here with you…'_

'_He would be glad you're away from him…'_

'_You're a nuisance to him…'_ Shuichi shook his head, muttering no over and over again. He could hear the wind giggling, laughing at him, like he was the foolish one.

"It's not true!" Shuichi yelled into the air. A clear raindrop plopped onto his cheek, splattering and getting a mini-drop into his eye. The thunder rolled again and lightning cracked out of the sky, hitting the lone tree behind him. Shuichi's head shot around to see what had happened, and eyes widened at what he saw. The large tree was split in the middle, branches sagging as if in pain and leaves withering and falling to the soggy dirt below it. Flowers bloomed from the fallen leaves, turning into paper.

'_What's going on? I want to leave!'_ Shuichi thought in fear. The comforting place was quickly becoming a nightmare.

* * *

Yuki sat worriedly inside the waiting room at the hospital. The staff was stupid enough not to call him when Shuichi was first admitted there.

'_Ugh, how could they have been so stupid?!' _Yuki wanted to scream at whoever dared talk to him. What was going on with Shuichi?! They wouldn't tell him. Finally, after what it seemed like hours of waiting in the worthless hellhole they called a hospital, a blonde-headed female doctor came out, immediately earning Yuki's highest disrespect.

"Tell me what happened with Shuichi." Yuki demanded, coldly glaring at the doctor, sending fear up her spine. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak.

"Shindou-san's body is facing an ordeal. It's slowly shutting itself down. He's in a coma as we speak." She fumbled with her clipboard before speaking again.

"If we hurry there is a chance that we can save his body." Yuki stared at her in disbelief, his golden eyes piercing into her soft green eyes.

"We are afraid that there may be a possibility that his brain is too extensively damaged and he might not recover." Yuki slowly sat down on the chair behind him. No. How can this be? Shuichi brought light into his life. How could anyone take that away from him? Just when he was starting to find happiness, this happened. He knew that God hated him.

"You may go and see him if you want to. He's in room 264B. Think about what I told you." With that she left Yuki alone in silence to collect his thoughts. Yuki shook as sobs welled up in his chest. He wanted to see Shuichi, he really did, but he was scared to see what his lover would look like. He stood up on shaky legs and walked up the hall, remembering where the room was. With ever minute that passed, his mind raced. What would Shuichi look like now? What happened to make him fall into a coma? Yuki reached the door of Shuichi's room and gulped, composing himself. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door, tears stinging his eyes as they lay upon Shuichi's prone state.

'_Oh God…'_ Yuki thought, suppressing a sob as it made its way up his throat. Bandages covered Shuichi's stomach, blood staining them pink. His face was a deathly pale; eyes squeezed shut as if in a nightmare. Yuki walked hesitantly over to his unconscious lover and reached out to hold his hand. Chills went up his spine as he touched Shuichi's hand. It was freezing! He frowned and pulled the covers over his lover's frozen body up to his neck.

'_What happened to you?'_ Sorrow gripped Yuki's heart. If only he had been there before. He sniffled and laid his head on Shuichi's slowly moving chest, hearing the slow heartbeat. God knows how long he laid there, moving his head slightly every few minutes to avoid causing any more pain to Shuichi. Yuki's mind was pure turmoil. Someone had to have done this to Shuichi. His eyes narrowed in anger. His mind came up with revenge: Find the person who did this and kill him.

'_Shuichi, please hold on.'_ Yuki gripped the frozen hand and put it against his lips. Tears finally made their way down his face and onto Shuichi's hand.

'_How stupid.'_ Yuki thought to himself.

'_A cold bastard like me crying?_' A part of him knew the reason was Shuichi. Shuichi was the only reason he managed to breathe every morning. When he was down, his lover's face would always brighten up his day with his bubbly attitude and violet eyes brightly shining at him. He loves Shuichi. A groan broke the silence of the bright hospital room.

'_Shuichi?'_ Yuki thought in surprise. Had Shuichi really said something?

"Shuichi, baby. Please open your eyes." Yuki pleaded with the seemingly lifeless body, hoping to get at least another response from him. He reached out to touch Shuichi's hand again when a scream ripped its way out of Shuichi, muffled by the tube shoved down his throat. Yuki's eyes widened in shock and he felt so helpless. He reached over Shuichi's body and rapidly pressed the panic button, crying.

'_What's going on with you Shuichi? Please be okay.'_ In his panicked state, Yuki gripped Shuichi's hand in his and spoke words of love. What was he supposed to do? Doctors rushed in and pushed Yuki to the side. Yuki watched on in horror as Shuichi's screams burned its way into his mind.

* * *

Lightning slammed into Shuichi, showing no mercy. Shuichi screamed out his pain, feeling his vocal cords tearing inside of him. Another lightning shocked his burned stomach and the paper flowers withered, as if they could feel Shuichi's pain. Shuichi's eyes closed, but he never stopped screaming. He could hear that there was no thunder, no rain, no noise other than the sound of his screaming. He wouldn't be able to stop. He wasn't sure if he could handle the silence of the night if he did.

'_Oh, God! Yuki please help me!! It hurts!'_ Shuichi yelled into his mind, hoping somehow, Yuki would be able to hear him. It was pure hell. His vocal cords shattered under the pressure, leaving Shuichi mute. He could only burn as the lightning fell on him over and over. A crackle of thunder sounded the lightning's last strike. It also signaled Shuichi's last breathe. Lightning struck Shuichi's heart, stopping it and throwing Shuichi into the abyss he would never wake up from.

* * *

The beeping of the heart monitor flat lined. The doctors tried to revive Shuichi, but it was no use. He was gone. They backed away from the deceased singer and the woman who talked to Yuki earlier looked at him in sorrow. Yuki couldn't believe it. He was stuck in shock. He walked towards Shuichi on shaky legs and saw proof that his bubbly lover would never come back to him.

Yuki felt like he had died alongside Shuichi. Cries broke out of Yuki's body and he crumpled to the floor, sobbing for his lover. The female doctor took out the tube and covered Shuichi's head with the blankets. She followed the rest of the doctors as they filed out of the room, heads down.

Yuki hiccupped as the tears never stopped their journey down his cheeks and onto the floor. The heart-breaking sobs wouldn't stop. Why? Why did this have to happen? Shuichi was only 20, for Gods Sake! He wished he could take back all the horrible things he had said to Shuichi. He would love Shuichi more and even marry him if he could take back time. Now, he had to live with the fact that is lover is dead. Nothing could bring him back. Yuki stood back up, stumbling a little and pulled the covers off of Shuichi's face. He looked so peaceful now. Yuki leaned down and placed a last kiss on his lover's cold lips, wanting to hold onto that moment forever. He straightened and caressed Shuichi's cheek.

"I love you, Shuichi." He had finally said those three words Shuichi had been waiting for, but Shuichi couldn't hear it. He knew Shuichi moved onto a better place. His heart broke as he placed the blanket back over Shuichi and stepped out of the room. Flashbacks of all the time he's spent with Shuichi went through his mind as he walked out of the hospital. A prone figure sat crying next to the entrance of the hospital and Yuki recognized him, but was too depressed to care. He ignored the brown-haired man and made his way to his and Shuichi's home, struggling to take each step away from Shuichi.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beta Needed

Announcement!

Hey everyone! So, I've fully decided that I want to continue Origin, however there is a problem that has been plaguing me for the past few years. This problem is that I have an insanely hard time portraying Yuki. I have half of the third chapter written, but I just cannot seem to make him more as he is in the manga and anime. Yes, the chapters of Origin will change him, but I want to be true to his original character while making the change seem as realistic and effortless as possible.

So, I'm asking for some help. If any of you want to help me in this, please send me a message. Thank you all so much and thank you for reading Origin! It means so much to me! Also, I promise that my writing will be better.

Love you all!

Mei


End file.
